


Guardian

by Steildottir



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Cherrie es molestada por el inusual color de sus ojos. Por eso, Jaehee decide protegerla de cualquier riesgo.one-shot, Mystic Messenger. MC x Jaehee





	Guardian

— ¡Qué horribles ojos tienes!

Dijo uno de los chicos que la molestaban mientras jalaban su cabello.

— Vete, no queremos fenómenos acá.

Una de las chicas la empujó hacia fuera del salón de clases.

Cherrie camino hacia un lugar más alejado de toda esa gente.

— Ugh.. — Sus ojos llorosos le impedían ver quién estaba delante suyo.

— ¡Cherrie!

Pero con aquella voz tan cálida y familiar, reconoció al instante de quien se trataba.

— ¡Jaehee! — Se alegró de verla, dejando a la luz momentáneamente sus ojos color cereza pálido.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó preocupada viéndola de esa forma tan descuidada. — Fueron esos chicos otra vez.. ¿No?

— Sí.. — Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, avergonzada.

— Les diré que--

Cherrie tomó la mano de Jaehee antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo.

— ¡No! Solo vamos a un lugar tranquilo, ¿Sí? — Pidió, solamente quería tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad junto a su amiga.

Jaehee suspiró, sonriéndole.

— Bien.

Subieron las escaleras hacía la terraza.

Una vez ahí Jaehee retomó el tema de los abusadores.

— Cherrie, dile a los profesores cuando te molesten.. no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero.. No quiero molestar.. — Dijo, cabizbaja.

— Cherrie, tu no molestas. ¡Son ellos!

— Jaehee.. — Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar. Solamente quería llorar.

Jaehee notó eso, tomó su mano con amabilidad para tranquilizarla.

— Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre.

La de extraños ojos secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, abrazando a su amiga.

— ¡Te quiero mucho, Jaehee!

Verla de aquella forma, Jaehee solamente quería protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera mal. Sonrió.

— Y yo a ti..

La razón por la que sus ojos se escondían detrás de su flequillo..

Sus ojos no eran nada de que avergonzarse. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

¡Eran hermosos!

.

— ¿Qué haces tú con la chica de ojos raros?

El mismo grupo de antes volvió a atacar al ver a Jaehee con Cherrie.

— No le digas así, se llama Cherrie.

Jaehee se acercó amenazadoramente hacía ellos.

— Y si la molestas una vez más, se las verán conmigo.


End file.
